


Forgetful

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band), I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: Maybe being forgetful is not really bad... Heehyun thought





	

"Unnie, how many times I told you to put back the toothpaste tube after you used it?!" Chaeyeon shouted from bathroom. This is still 7 am in the morning and Heehyun already annoyed her.

"What?"

"The toothpaste!" Chaeyeon shouted a bit louder. "Put the tube back after you used it!"

Heehyun went to the bathroom in rush. She almost late for work. "I'm sorry. I forgot, ok? And I have to go now, Chae."

"Unnie-"

Heehyun kissed her before rushing to the door. "I love you, Chae, see you later!"

Chaeyeon shook her head. "That unnie... If she didn't forget to turn the alarm, she wouldn't late to work."

Chaeyeon showered, drank her left over coffee and ready to leave for work until she saw something on the table.

"Unnieeeeee! You forgot your documents!"  
.  
An hour later, Heehyun had to beg forgiveness from Chaeyeon (with a lot of aegyo also bought her strawberry latte) after the younger girl nagged her for almost 30 minutes.  
.  
.  
"I'm home!"

Chaeyeon turned and went to the door when she saw Heehyun. "Welcome home, unnie. It's raining so hard outside?"

"It is. Look, even with using the umbrella I still got wet from head to toe."

"Go shower then, we don't want you to get sick," said Chaeyeon while taking off Heehyun's jacket and bag, receiving a kiss from Heehyun.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Chaeyeon smiled. "But you really need to get shower and- unnie, whose umbrella is this?"

"Hm?" Heehyun looked at the red umbrella she just used. "That's mine. What do you mean?"

"What do you mean this is yours?? Your umbrella was blue, wasn't it?"

"What- It's not red?"

Chaeyeon face-palmed at the confused Heehyun.  
.  
.  
"Unnie, do you know where's my favorite jacket?" asked Chaeyeon from the bedroom.

"Which jacket?"

Chaeyeon face-palmed. "The pink one."

"You have pink jacket?"

"Oh my God." Chaeyeon have to go in 5 minutes and Heehyun certainly didn't help her. "Unnie, the pink jacket that you bought for me a few months ago. I wear it at least once a week, how can you not remember it??"

Heehyun confusedly looking at her, and Chaeyeon had to believe that the older girl doesn't really know about her jacket.

"Do you not know that I have a pink jacket, or that I wear it often, or that you bought it for me?"

"Uhm..." Heehyun still look confused. "Yeah I think I remember that pink jacket. The one I bought for your birthday?"

Chaeyeon face-palmed for the second time. "No, unnie. You bought it because it was cute and you know I'd love it, and my birthday is next month!"

"Oh, right, hehehehe."

Chaeyeon doesn't know what to do.  
.  
.  
"This is getting weirder, don't you think?" Chaeyeon said to one of coworkers, Jieqiong. "She keeps forgetting everything. I don't understand."

"Maybe you should take her to the doctor? You know, just in case..."

"Nah," said another Chaeyeon's coworkers, Chungha who just laughed at her story. "It's just Heehyun unnie being stupid Heehyun unnie."

"Unnie! She's not stupid!"

"Well, from your story, she is," Chungha continued to laugh, this time with Somi.

"Ignore them, Chae," said -Im- Nayoung from her desk, her eyes still focused on the computer screen. "I agreed with Jieqiong tho. If this getting worse, maybe you really should take her to the doctor."

"Irrelevant, unnie. You always agree with everything Jieqiong unnie said," Somi grinned and ran away before Nayoung or Jieqiong can say anything. The duo just blushed and Chungha laughed harder.  
.

.  
Heehyun tiredly sat on the couch. "Finally, home sweet home. I'm so tired, I don't know why I bought so many things," she said while looking at the so many plastic bags in front if her. "Yeah why did I buy so many things?"

She shook her head. "Ah, I don't know. Where's Chaeyeon tho?"

She looking around the house and didn't hear any sounds except her own breathing. She checked their bedroom, the bathroom, kitchen, and everywhere but she didn't see the younger girl.

She was about to call Chaeyeon when her phone is ringing. The screen displayed her girlfriend's name.

"Chaeyeon? Hey, where are-"

" _Unnie!!!! Why did you leave me at the shopping mall????_ "

"Wh-what? I thought I went shopping alone-"

" _Unnie! We went together! How could you forget me????_ "

"I-I'm sorry. I'll pick you up right now." She hurriedly took the key and wallet and leave the house, but she still can heard Chaeyeon shouted at the phone.

" _Unnie, I had enough! Let's go to the doctor and have you checked!_ "  
.  
.  
"She's fine, I don't see anything wrong with her brain or body," said the doctor.

"But really, she tends to forget almost everything. I'm really worried, doctor," said Chaeyeon while holding one of Heehyun's hand. The older girl just squeezed back her hand.

"I understand. How about some vitamins for increase your memory skill? That should be enough because from the result test, there's nothing wrong with her brain."

They took it and went home.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you, Chae," said Heehyun. Her voice is full with regret, making Chaeyeon guilty for shouted at her.

"You know I was just worried about you, right?" Chaeyeon grabbed the older girl's hand. "What if you are sick and..."

"But the doctor said I'm fine and healthy so don't worry anymore, okay?" Heehyun smiled at the younger before focusing on the road again. "As my apologies, how about we get dinner at that Chinese restaurant you love the most?"

"Okay, but you better not leave me again."

Heehyun laughed. "Okay okay, I promise."

The dinner went well, without any incident and they went home together this time, much for Chaeyeon relief.

"Don't forget to drink your vitamins, unnie. I'm seriously hoping that I don't have to deal with your forgetfulness again."

"Yeah I know," Heehyun took her vitamins and grabbed a glass of water.

Chaeyeon hugged Heehyun so tight that night. "You know, I was really worried these past weeks, with you kept forgetting everything. I thought-"

"Shush," Heehyun rubbed the younger girl's back. "The doctor said I'm fine and there's nothing wrong with me."

"Except your unexplainable forgetfulness."

"Yeah, okay, like Chungha said, I'm just being stupid..."

Chaeyeon chuckled. "You are maybe stupid, unnie," she received a whined from Heehyun. "But I still love you."

"I love you too."  
.  
.  
"Chaeyeon-ah, can you get me my towel? I forgot!" Heehyun shouted from the bathroom.

Chaeyeon, who's in the living room, rolled eyes.  _This unnie,_  she thought,  _I really had enough_.

She took the towel and put it in the bathroom's knob when an idea suddenly popped in her head.

 _Punishment for her forgetfulness_.

She undressed herself and joined Heehyun inside.

"What-" Heehyun almost shrieked when someone suddenly hugged her from behind. She blushed when she saw her naked girlfriend. "Chaeyeon what are you-"

"Punishment for interrupting me from watching my favorite TV show," she said before pushing the older girl to the wall and kissed her. 

Heehyun can't keep her moan when she felt Chaeyeon's bare skin on her.

"Get ready for screaming my name, unnie."

 _Maybe being forgetful is not really bad_ , Heehyun thought with Chaeyeon's hand roaming around her body.


End file.
